Time Changes All
by keeperofknowledge
Summary: Naruto disappeared five years ago, and now with his return, it is up to Hinata to bring him out of the darkness that has consumed him over the past five years.
1. Default Chapter

**Time Changes All**

The stench of smoke and noise in the bar was almost unbearable to his ears and nose. As always he sat at the bar, drowning his sorrows in sake. Now he looked back at his good memories. But inevitably his thoughts retuned to what had begun his downfall, the downfall of Uzumaki Naruto. It had all started with his battle with Sasuke. After Sasuke fled Konohagakure with The Four Sounds (Kidoumaru, Jiroubou, Sakon, Tayuya), Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto gave chase.

All faced their own challenges in battle. Chouji had used all his energy to win. Neji had been severely wounded, but still gained victory. Kiba won as well, with the help of Gaara of the Sands older brother and his puppets. With Temari's help Shikamaru gained victory as well. Gaara and Rock Lee defeated their opponent as well. But the biggest challenge was for Naruto to face. He had faced down Sasuke, and even when he had been cut down with a Chidori, he still fought to bring him back. In the end though, he failed, and Sasuke fled to the sound village. He and the others had returned to Konohagakure it bad shape. But all of them recovered. And life had continued, but with more missions coming toward everyone. Strange dreams began to plague him.

Then the Kyuubi began to speak to him in his head. Then his and the Kyuubi's Chakra began fuse. Soon after he could not tell the difference between their Chakras, he couldn't hear the Kyuubi's voice, and the dreams he now remembered. The people around him began to notice his changing behavior. He hated and yet cared about everyone in Konohagakure. Then he began to change even more. His nails grew into claws. His sight, smell, hearing, etc. all greatly increased in power. Soon after he retreated into his apartment and wouldn't leave.

He boarded up his windows from the inside. Barricaded his door and set traps on every entrance in his apartment. Also placing a barrier in the walls ceiling and floor that not even the Hyuga clans' Byakugan could penetrate. Soon word spread through the entire village. At first he would talk to some one if they talk through his door to him. But after a few days he wouldn't even answer. After a week and a half Tsunade put a plan into action to get Naruto out of his apartment. Neji, Sakura, Kakashi, and Rock Lee were sent in side. Moving slowly through the apartment they found him wedged into one of the corners of his bedroom. His normal orange pants and jacket were nowhere to be seen, and it looked as if he was wrapped in some furs.

Neji, using the Byakugan, searched for traps that were close to him. There were none, but there was something else. The furs had chakra coils in them. That was when he opened his eyes. They all stared at each other for what seemed like hours. But in reality it was probably only a few minuets. That's when he went berserk. That night Naruto fled Konohagakure for fear of what may happen if he didn't. Fearing both the villagers and what he might do to him. That was 4 years ago.

He didn't know they were looking for him, but all the same he never stayed in the same place long enough to be found. Plus there was his mastery of the art of illusion. Realizing that the sake was doing nothing to numb his pain, he paid what he owed and left. Blending into the moving crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: searching

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Akamaru speaking)

* * *

"Blond hair, blue eyes, 3 whisker tattoos on each cheek. Have you seen him?" It was a long shot, but it seemed like the farther he got from home the less he used illusions to conceal who he really was. 

"Sorry miss, I cant say I have."

"Thank you for your time sir."

'Another town another bar, that's how it works' Sakura though as she walked out of the bar. It had taken less then a week for the rumors to reach the village, rumors of a man so powerful that he had been able to stop a typhoon. This was the first mission in 3 years that had just been to find naruto. On every mission those who cared asked around in bars, diners, anywhere someone might have seen him. But the number of people who cared was far out numbered by those who didn't.

'Perhaps her comrades had had better luck.' Sakura thought. 'I really had hoped I would find him this time. We made a pact, at least those of us who cared.' She had been there the night he had disappeared, and she couldn't help but think he was being selfish. Because his disappearance it had been a year before they had been able to reopen the ninja academy. And because of the delay, the village was just now getting new shinobi.

"That stupid, selfish, arrogant-"

"You know talking to your self is a bad sigh." Turning around she confirmed that it was Kiba who had snuck up on her.

"Kiba you know you shouldn't sneak up on your friends."

"Oh yah, you can't smell me coming. Let me guess, you were ranting about how you would beat him to a bloody pulp and drag him back home, and how he was a selfish looser, and-" he was cut off when Sakura's fist collided with his skull sending him a good 20 feet backwards, before he was reunited with his old friend Mr. ground.

(Stupid!) Came Akamaru's response to the situation.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Kiba yelled.

While Kiba and Akamaru argued back and forth, she looked around to see if any one else was coming. That was when she saw Hinata coming. Hinata had been one of the ones hit hardest by naruto's disappearance. At first she had said that it was just one of his pranks, that he would come back. But after 2 weeks something in side of her snapped. She became more ill tempered and angry. Over the next 6 months she under went a transformation from the shy girl she had been into a monster. Not like what Gaara had transformed into, no, she was worse. After the 8 month mark Tsunade had declared him to be a B class missing Nin.

Hinata had erected a small memorial in his honor. One day while she was praying for naruto and his safe return her little sister Hanabi had come and asked one question "Why do you care about that piece of trash?" Hinata had attacked her. Hanabi had just only just made it to the hospital in time. The doctors had said that if she had arrived a few minuets later, she would have died. When some of the ANBU had tried to apprehend her, she had put them in hospital as well. Realizing Hinata was out of control Hyuga Hiashi, her father, had tried to apprehend her. To make sure that the great Hyuga blood wouldn't fall into anyone else's hands he tried to place the Hyuga's curse seal jutsu on her. He had been utterly defeated. He hadn't even had a chance to place the curse seal on her, before she had defeated him.

Now she was one of the most feared beings in the entire village. That was when Sakura noticed, that Hinata was running towards her. Within a few moments, she had already passed them. 'She must have found out something!' Sakura though. Running to catch up with Hinata. Akamaru ran to catch up as well. "Hay where are you going? Get back here I wasn't finished talking!" Kiba yelled running after Akamaru. A few blocks down the road Hinata ran into a hotel, as Sakura ran into the hotel and caught the last of the conversation between Hinata and the owner.

"Yeah, I've seen him. Room 136." The man said.

"When did her leave?" Hinata questioned.

"He hasn't left ye-" the man was cut off as Hinata dashed off down the hall.

'He's still here! He's still here!' Thought Hinata as she ran down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: MIA no more

Authors note: just to let you know, not all terms that we think of, as insults or compliments are in fact insults or compliments. For example bitch and vixen, these are terms for the female of a species. Bitch-a female dog, vixen-a female fox. Just telling you! Now on with the story!

Hinata and Sakura ran down the hall, numbered doors speeding by. Just as they came to the end of the hall they were in, they heard voices from around the corner and down the hall.

"I told you already to just leave me the fuck alone!" one shouted.

"You are becoming more and more unstable each time I find you. If you join us we can help you." The second man stated in a cool and calm voice.

"How could you help me? All of you are weaker than me. Your last partner was stupid enough to challenge me. Just like some of the others before him. At least this time you have one of the few smart ones as a partner." Stated the first voice.

Stopping just around the corner, and out of sight, Hinata was just about to activate her Byakugan when the first man said a name that made a chill run down her spine.

"Itachi if you don't leave at this very moment, I can't guarantee that this won't be a repeat of our last meeting. If you remember I had no qualms about leveling the last hotel, and it's the same with this one."

"Then we take our leave. Until next time Uzimaki Naruto." And with that both Itachi and his partner vanished with a puff of Chakra smoke.

"Well, it looks like he's gotten smarter. Sending shadow clones in place of him and his partner," turning to speak over his shoulder "You can stop hiding now."

Hinata stood up, as did Sakura. Turning the corner they were confronted with a sight that both had begun to doubt they would ever see again, the back of Uzimaki Naruto. As both continued to walk down the hall he spoke not turning to look at them, "You must be maids. I was just leaving, anything in my room can be thrown away." When he started to walk down the hall away from them it was Hinata that spoke.

"N-Naruto-kun…" her words stopped him in his tracks.

'No, it can't be. How did they find me? If I run they wont be able to catch me!' He thought. Hinata and Sakura could see his mussels tense like he was about to bolt. Just as he did however, another 3 beings appeared in front of him. That was when Sakura yelled at them "Kiba, Akamaru, Lee! Don't let him escape." Right now she couldn't think of Naruto as a friend, the objective of the mission was to find and catch him. Then bring him back alive.

His gaze shifted from the beings in front of him to the floor, his hair casting shadows over his eyes. "Please just leave. I don't want to hurt any one. So will you please just leave?" He asked. Hoping that they wouldn't provoke his wild side.

"I am sorry Naruto, but we cannot." Came Sakuras' response. "Our mission was to do our best of find and catch you."

"I guess it was to much to ask." He said raising his view. What the three facing him saw made their blood run cold. His eyes were blood red except for his pupils, which were blacker then any thing they had ever seen. "I guess I'll just have to defeat all of you." He stated simply, as if it were the only obvious option. He shot forward, faster than any of them could see. As he moved forward he tackled Rock Lee. Lee, not having any time to prepare, was hit full force and driven straight through the wall behind him.

They didn't have far to go though. Just 20 feet away from the wall they first hit was another one, this one made of stone. And Naruto had no qualms with smashing Lee into it. As soon as they realized what had happened Akamaru, Hinata, and Kiba ran at Naruto. Sakura on the other hand had other things to do. Pulling out the a scroll she bit her thumb until it bled, then pulling out the scroll she smeared her blood along it, then sealed it. Taking the scroll in both hands she slammed it down onto the ground she concentrated as much chakra as she could into the scroll and shouted, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Demon Binding Chains!"

Everyone knew what the plan was. They were to distract Naruto while Sakura used the summoning contract to bind Naruto so they could take him back. They had done their job. What surprised Naruto was them jumping away, until he saw the chains. He felt the chains pass through his body and into his very soul. But within a few seconds he couldn't feel them any more. Turning around he faced the unconscious Rock Lee. Extending his claws getting ready to tear him limb from limb.

Just as he was about to touch Lee Sakura acted. Gathering chakra, she grabbed hold of the spirit chain she held. Pain was the easiest way to subdue him. And pain he felt. It was a white hot, blinding pain that hit him. It was as if his whole body was wrapped in chains that had just been pulled from a forge. His whole body burned. That was when he screamed in pain. What came from his throat was not human at all. It reminded everyone who heard it of an animal, screeching in utter terror and pain. The pain just kept coming. Narutos' vision became darker and darker, until he submitted to unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:  
(dog speech)  
/fox speech /  
If you were supprised by Naruto already, you dont know the half of what he is now.

Chapter 4: The Captured Fox Returns Home

Opening his eyes the first thing he realized was that it was night. 'Ugh what happened?' He asked him self. 'I remember Itachi, then… must have been a nightmare. Well better check to see if everything is still working.' Getting up he stretched and shifted every bone and muscle, making sure that he wasn't hurt anywhere. As each muscle and bone moved and stretched he checked it off of his mental checklist. But when he stretched his right leg, that was when he realized something was wrong, his leg felt different. Looking back he was surprised to see the hind leg of a fox.

'Crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! I've transformed! How long have I been out? I had just put on a fresh transformation charm when I passed out. That would have lasted at least a day without my conscious reinforcement.' Looking forward he realized why the ground was so cold. He was inside of a cage. Looking around he took in his situation. He was alone, locked in a cage, in the middle of a forest, with a fire burning near him. 'Not good.'

(Looks like your awake.) Someone said behind his back. Spinning around, he came face to face with Akamaru.

/What do you want/

(Nothing.)

/What are you doing/

(Standing guard.)

There was silence between them for a few minuets. Nothing but the chirp of crickets and the pop and crackle of the fire near by, it was Naruto who finally broke the silence between them.

/Let me go. / It was more of a command then a request.

(Sorry, but I can't.)

/Then I'll just have to break out. /

(Fine with me. You'll be the one on the receiving end of Hinatas' rage for not getting her sleep.)

/Hinata, no, she's to shy and gentle to hurt me. /

(You would be surprised how much her and everyone have changed since you left.)

Silence engulfed the clearing, and for a couple of hours all Naruto did was stare at the fire. Akamaru on the other hand was content to just chew on the bone that Kiba had given him earlier. But just like most people, even though he's a dog, after a while of not talking to someone who you have questions for, he wanted some answers.

(Why did you leave?) That being the biggest question on the minds of everyone who cared.

/Why? Why? You must be stupider than you look/ He howled loudly, and that was when he realized his mistake. Everyone had been awoken by his howl, so he did something he had become very good at over the years, he pretended to be unconscious. Collapsing and just barely keeping his eyes cracked, just as everyone began to stir. Akamaru didn't much care. His internal body clock told him that it was about time for him to wake everyone up any way, so he just stared. As the 4 Jounin began to awaken they all got up and stretched. Not a word was spoken between them. Hinata and Lee gathered wood and stoked the fire while Sakura and Kiba got the groups food out and prepared it. By the time the group had finished eating the sky was just beginning to lighten.

None of them spoke as they repacked what little they had to, and doused the fire. It was Kiba and Lee that took holed of the cage, lifted it, and began to carry it as the team continued with its journey. The day passed slowly and Naruto found himself drifting off into sleep more than once, but by sun down his worst fears hit him full force. By sundown they were safely within the walls of Konoha. As his cage passed through the threshold he felt the energy in it begin to dissipate, and as soon as all of the energy was completely dissipated he stretched out his consciousness. That was when he realized that he was fully trapped. He could feel the energy of a barrier surrounding the entire city.

Lee and Kiba set down his cage, and Sakura turned and kneeled to face him. Looking him straight in the eyes she asked him a question, "If we let you out, will you behave yourself?" After contemplating for a few seconds he shook his head up and down. While Sakura was busy undoing the seals on the cage, he concentrated and altered his form so he looked like a normal, if not slightly larger than normal, fox. As they walked through the village, Naruto noticed how everything had, if only slightly, changed. When he had left, everyone had looks of sorrow, grief, anger, or fear on their faces. But they didn't have those faces anymore. Their faces were that of the villagers before the war with the sound had begun.

It had been 3 days since he had arrived in Konoha, only problem was… he was sealed in a cell, and he didn't know where it was. Thanks to the room he was sealed in, which employed a barrier similar to the one he had used in his apartment years ago, he couldn't sense anything out side of it. But that didn't matter, he had left a trail so he could be found and released. "Once the others arrive, we can go after our targets." Stretching out his senses he became aware of a group coming towards his cell.

Just as he had suspected, it was Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade. "Well, well, well, what have we here? It's the leaf Nins come to talk to their poor imprisoned friend. And Sasuke, too, when did you come back to this little village? I thought that you had gone to Orochimaru? Then again, you would have to come back after the sound was so fully trounced by Akatsuki. Well no more living in the past, so Tsunade-baba, what's my punishment going to be?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Naruto, what you did was tantamount to treason. Therefore you have 3 options before you. The first is that you return to your previous position, but you will be watched more closely. The second is that you allow your self to be sealed, so that you can no longer summon chakra. The last is the most obvious of all." Tsunade said finishing her speech.

"So I ether become a hidden leaf Nin, allow my ability to summon chakra to be sealed, or die. Heh, they all sound like such great options." The sarcasm in his voice plainly obvious. "Why don't you give me some time? After all, I can't escape." The look on his face clearly showing that he was hiding something.

It was Sasuke that asked the question "What are you hiding?"

"What are you talking about, I'm not hiding anything, you weak Uchiha." Everyone knew what Naruto was doing. He was trying to enrage Sasuke. And from what they all saw Sasuke was falling right into it. "You know what, don't talk to me. Everyone else can, just not you. I don't want weaklings, cowards, or morons speaking to me."

Just as Sasuke was about to lung at him, Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder. "Why did you leave?" Sakura asked. "Because, I have more power than anyone in this village will ever have. I needed strong people to train me, not medics, copycats, or perverts. Oh, by the way Sasuke, I have a gift for you." Taking a pouch out of his vest he tossed it through the bars at Sasuke. Catching it, Sasuke looked inside, then, released it in shock. As it fell Naruto commented "What, don't like my present?" Once the pouch hit the ground two eyes rolled out. Each one was red, and had the Mangekyou Sharingan forever exposed to the world. Even without the body, they could all see the terror in the eyes, and knew whom they belonged to.

"As I said, all Uchiha are weak. Now if all of you are done, I would appreciate it if you would tell Hinata that I would like to see her." With that he lay on his bed and refused to respond to anyone. Finally after a good 20 minuets they all gave up and left.

* * *

It had been late when the messenger had arrived carrying word from Tsunade that Naruto wanted to see her. She had immediately rushed to see what he wanted. When she had arrived, she saw one of his k9 teeth missing, until he held it up, attached to strand of fox fur. 

"Take it."

"Why?" Hinata questioned.

"Because it's a gift." Naruto stated

"But, …"

His next statement cut her off, "Look, I was stupid. I just wanted to apologies for not noticing how you felt about me sooner. Plus, I don't really have anything to give you besides this. Just take it, it will protect you, and as an addend bonus, give you good luck." With that he tossed it at her. She caught it, and slipped it over her head.

"You should get some sleep. Go home, I'll see you soon."

With that Hinata returned home. She missed the smirk on Naruto's face as she left. 'Perfect. Now, all I have to do is wait for my release. She wont even know what hit her until it's too late.'

* * *

It was late, and Naruto was becoming jittery. At 11:58 he began to hear a low humming. Knowing the signal, he covered his ears. Then at exactly 12:00 every one of the guards fell unconscious. Uncovering his ears, he heard the first gate open. Then he saw Kono come to his cell door and open it with the keys. 

"Took you guys long enough." Naruto stated.

"Security was tighter then we expected, it was hard to avoid all of the guards and patrols."

Kono handed him a scroll and he set it on the threshold of the cell. As they walked out of the holding area Naruto used genjutsu to change his appearance, then both of them disappeared with only as small sound and parted air left to prove that they were there.

Lying on the bed that was his he looked over at the other 5 people in the room. Each one was like him. Hated, and feared just because they existed. Over the past two years he had taken them in, trained them, and now they fought for him. They were ready and willing to sacrifice anything for him. And they were strong. There was Kopi, Kim, Taishimo, Kono, and Tetsukazu. None of them had had a choice in the matter of being hated. They were born into that fate, just like him. None of them could change what they were, any more than they could change the stars. As he drifted off to sleep he began to think about what the next month and a half would bring, 'As long as I come out of this with Hinata by my side, nothing else matters.' And with that, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Shikamaru was not happy. It wasn't like he was extremely lazy or anything, but it was 

5 AM, and he had been awoken at 4 AM and had been told to report to the hokage tower in one hour. As he walked into the meeting room he noticed that most of the villages Jounin were present. 'Must be something important if Tsunade gathered all of us this early in the morning.' He thought. As he and the final Jounin arrived the chatter among them quieted down to nothing. Once all everyone had quieted down Tsunade stood and addressed the group. "We have had an unexpected development. The recent mission led by Jounin Rock Lee has taken an unexpected turn. The missing Nin Naruto has been captured. From what I believe, he allowed himself to be captured. Unfortunately for us the chuunin examination begins in just a few hours, we don't have the time or people to deal with him at this time, and we cannot postpone it. So we are going to up security during the examination. It is the best we can do at the moment." With that, Tsunade left the conference room. Walking down the halls and corridors, she ended up at the descending staircase that lead to the holding cells below. Descending the staircase, she was met with and unexpected sight. All of the Anbu were unconscious on the floor.

That was when she saw the scroll. Picking it up, she broke the seal and began to read it.

Tsunade

Did you really think that one of your cells would hold me?

I and a demon now, and I have friends on the out side.

You must be incredibly naive or stupid to let your guard down like this.

Either way, you will not know what I am after until it is already too late.

Kitsune youkai

Kyuubi

"Naruto, I thought I could trust you."


	5. Chapter 5

Her day began like it always did, Hyuuga Hinata awoke to the sound of birds chirping, filtering through the thin screen paper, that lead out onto the porch in the garden. After her encounter with Hanabi, the Anbu, and her father, she had been moved into a private house that was supposed to belong to the leader of the Hyuuga council. It resided just off of the Hyuuga main garden, and was far enough away that the other Hyuuga did not need to worry about upsetting her. The servants that did carry out tasks for her, found life to be incredibly easy, and most never wanted to return to serving the rest of the Hyuuga, finding it to be much harder to not work for her.

Last night she had requested one of the older servants to visit her this morning. Hinata was hoping that she might have some information that could help her track Naruto. It had been early in the morning when the Anbu member had arrived telling her of his escape. At that moment she had wondered just why he had waited until he did to escape. He had been imprisoned for nearly 4 days, not only that, he had waited to talk to her, of all people.

'Why? Why did you do it Naruto? Tsunade wasn't going to punish you.' She didn't even notice when the tears begun to fall from her face. 'That was most likely my last chance to see him, and I didn't tell him. Why? I am strong enough to defeat an Anbu squad. I am strong enough to beat father. So why can I not be strong enough to tell him that I love him?' She was interrupted from her mental monolog when she heard some one tapping at the door. Moving quickly to the door, she was suprised by who was on the other side. It was her grandmother, Hyuuga Miaka.

"Grandmother, what are you doing here?"

"I heard from the servants that you were seeking information from the older generation, so I decided to stop by and give you what you seek." Miaka noticed the tear streaked face of her granddaughter, and she felt her heart strings being pulled. The look in her eyes told of great despair, and they had lost the fire that had been burning in them for many years now. Looking at her, she could tell that she no longer looked at an incredible warrior, but a shattered soul with a broken heart.

Hinata's reply was soft, just above a whisper, "Come in than." Her voice held none of the force that it usually did. Now it sounded more like when she first became a genin those many years ago. Turing, Miaka asked, "What was it that you wanted to know?"

Hinata and Miaka moved across the room to the garden patio, and there they sat. "I wanted to know about Naruto."

"You know more about him than I do. After all, you watched him for many years, and I have never met the boy."

"No, that is not what I mean. I saw the way that most of the villagers looked him, almost as if he was some evil creature, and I want to know why."

"Unfortunately, I cannot tell you. That is a rule that was put in place by the third hokage just after the four died."

"I am begging you. Naruto was captured, and now he has escaped. He has shown strength that no human could possess, and I need to know just what he is before I try to hunt him down, if I don't know, than I could be putting people in danger."

"If that is the case, I must ask you some questions before I answer yours. Do you love Naruto?"

Hinata answered without hesitation, "Yes."

"Would you love him no matter what he was?"

Again, there was no hesitation, "Yes."

"Would you hold his dreams above your own, even if it meant hurting yourself?"

Again, she answered without hesitation, "Yes, I would do anything for him."

"I can tell that you are sincere in your words granddaughter. Very well than, this is the story of Uzumaki Naruto, listen to every word, because I will not repeat any of it ever again."

"It so many years ago, konoha was flourishing under the third hokage's rein and it was a time of peace. One day, a villager wandered into the village. He was heavily injured, and although doctors tried, they could not save his life. While he lay dying, he told the nurse his story. He was from a small village just inside the boarder of the fire county. They were guardian kitsune and they had guarded the village against attack for generations. 3 days before, a powerful group of Shinobi had attacked and broken through the illusions they had placed as a defense and had massacred the village. Only he and his son had escaped. He had carried his son for 4 days to konoha, while wounded.

"He had carried a 4 year old boy for four days, with a broken knee cap, two shattered ribs, multiple cracked vertebras, and one broken rib that had punctured one of his lungs. By the time he got here, he was already dead. His last request before he died was for us to train his son as a shinobi. We granted that request and enrolled his son in the shinobi academy. He was taken in, and few knew that he was a kitsune. He was a genius by his own right, and grew stronger and stronger. His speed was second to none, and he was a master with seals and genjutsu. What made him stand apart from everyone was his blond hair and blue eyes. When he was assigned to a genin team, he trained under Jiraiya, and was promoted to the level of jounin within two years. He trained Kakashi, and took him in when his father died. He had managed to kept his secrete from all but a few.

"Yume had been watching him since his genin days, like you watched Naruto. After she him how she felt, he admitted how much he cared for her. Within less than a month, they were married. Not wanting to burden his children with the same secrete that he was burdened with, he created a technique to separate his demon body and essence from himself. He used it and captured his demonic self within a specially made ceremonial jar. He was still a demon, and still had fox demon blood, but now he had no demonic form. Within a few months, Yume was with child, and they were as happy as they could possibly be. The boy had now become the fourth hokage and everyone could not be prouder. However, that snake Orochimaru was furious about not becoming the fourth hokage, and although none of us knew it at the time, he stole the demonic essence and released it while on one of his missions.

"The essence took physical form, and begun to devastate everything in its path."

Hinata's voice was soft when she asked her question. "It was the Kyuubi, wasn't it?" "Yes, it was."

"How could such a devastating thing come from the fourth?"  
"The essence was pure demonic, and without the good in the fourth to balance it out, it was pure evil. The fourth had constructed a seal that he had never intended to be used. It was the only way to defeat the Kyuubi."

"Why?"

"Because the Kyuubi had no true physical from, you have heard of the Kyuchiyose – Edotensei have you not?"

"Yes, I have."

"Orochimaru used that and nine living foxes to summon the Kyuubi into existence, and give it a physical body. Konoha sent out some of our best power hitters to destroy it. But we learned too late that it could not be killed. The demon continued toward konoha, and it also took possession of one of the assassins sent to kill it. When he returned, he attacked Yume, and then turned his blade back on himself. She was lucky, Tsunade had returned for a short visit. She was able to keep her alive, but, she if she went through with the sugary, it would most likely kill her child. So, she declined. She said that it would be an unforgivable sin to kill the child that they had waited so long for. Finally, the night of the Kyuubi's attack came.

"It's chakra lit up the sky like burning red sun. The ground shook with a force only gods could create. The villagers were evacuated into the safe chambers in the mountain. Yume had gone into labor, and the fourth was by her side. The longer it lasted, the weaker she got, until she gave birth to their one and only son. Immediately, Tsunade began an operation to save Yume, but it was too late. The damage was too severe, and she died just an hour after her son's birth. The last thing she saw before she left this world was her son and the man she loved."

Hinata could hear the sorrow in her grandmother's voice as she spoke, and she could feel the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes. Within minuets, she could feel them flowing down her face and falling down onto her clasped hands. But she still wondered, 'why is she telling me this, what could this possible have to do with Naruto?'

"Grandmother, what does this have to do with Naruto?"

"Just a few moments more, and you will understand, now, where was I? Oh yes, the fourth had been receiving information from the other shinobi about the Kyuubi's progress. With every shinobi that it struck down, it took that shinobi's power and made it it's own. He realized that he only had one choice, and that was to use the seal that he had developed. But, he couldn't absorb the essence back into himself, it would only make the Kyuubi stronger, and prevent the seal from killing it's body. So he made a decision. He summoned Gamabunta and the frog boss took him to the front lines. There he used the seal, but he did not attach it to himself, he attacked it to his son. As his soul was taken from this world, he whispered this to his teacher Jiraiya, "Please take care of my son, sensei. He is all that I have left in this world, and I want him to grow up to be a strong shinobi of konoha. He is a hero, who must bare the burden of something that should not have to be bared by anyone. So please, look after him, and when he is old enough, teach him. And I want you to give him this scroll. You will know when the time is right. Know my son's name sensei, his name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. And he is so named for the first protector in my family, the one who took us from the forests and caves and brought us to protect a small village of innocent farmers. Fore he was the greatest kitsune in my family's line." With that he gave the scroll to Jiraiya and then the fourth passed on from of this world."

Hinata was shocked to say the least. That was when she noticed the scroll that her grandmother was holding. It was sealed with the seal of the fourth hokage. "Grandmother, is that the scroll?"

"Yes it is. Many feared that it would never be opened. We were even surprised when it was given to him on his seventh birthday and he could not open it. But I think that it was not truly meant for him. I think it was meant for you Hinata." With that, she handed the scroll to her Granddaughter. Hinata was surprised when the seal suddenly burst into flames. But not normal flames, no, these were blue flames, cool to the touch. The seal was gone within moments, and the flame disappeared with it. Carefully, Hinata opened the scroll and read what it said.

_Hello, I don't know who you are, but_

_You are the one who has fallen in love with my son._

_You are willing to sacrifice much for him,_

_Other wise, you would not be reading this._

_You will need to gather your strength_

_For the task that is before you is not for the weak_

_If you are reading this, than my son has entered his seijuku or_

_Mature period of his life, humans call it puberty_

_With the essence of a demon sealed in his body,_

_He will transform, and become a kitsune like I am_

_There are four main stages to the life of kitsune_

_There is the kodomojidai, or childhood period_

_This is from just after birth to about when the child turns six_

_From there you enter into the Itazura or mischievous period_

_During this time, we become more of a nuisance _

_We become more partial to trickery and pranks_

_This will last from when he is seven to when he turns 13_

_At the age of 14 is when he will enter the seijuku period_

_This is one of the most dangerous periods of our life_

_While in this period, his body will begin to mature,_

_And his primal instincts will begin to kick in_

_He will seek out one that he cares about, and that cares about him_

_Any gifts should be taken with caution_

_They may be vessels through which he will_

_Try to manipulate you, or even transform you_

_And although this is not an evil act, I understand_

_That you might not want to be changed_

_After this stage he will enter the otona or adult stage_

_Inorder to do this, he must be brought back to a sane state of mind_

_Right now, he is like two people_

_The darker more cruel side,_

_And his kind side,_

_The cruel side is much more dominant,_

_So in order to help him, you must suppress it_

_That is the only way to save my son_

_But, if he is too far gone,_

_Than the only one who can help him_

_Is another kitsune_

_Please, guide my son out of this darkness,_

_And back into the light,_

_Sincerely_

_The fourth hokage of konoha_

Hinata was in shock. She had not been expecting to find out that Naruto was a demon. But now everything made sense. The cold stares, the whispers, the hatred, the happiness at his disappearance, everything. It was at that moment that she made a vow to her self. 'I will help Naruto, no matter what the cost to my self.' She pulled out the fang he had given her and stared at it. 'In my opinion he has most likely been in this state for years. And that is defiantly too late for human hands to help. But, if I am transformed, than I can help him, but I must be careful of manipulation.' Suddenly she gained her inner strength again and this she said out loud, "What ever the cost to my self, I will save Naruto. Of this, I vow."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the sun rose over Konoha, 6 individuals standing atop of an inn greeted its first rays. Their forehead protectors displayed the characteristic symbol for the hidden grass. Suddenly all of them had vanished. No puff of smoke, nothing to ever indicate that they were there. Some who saw them might have thought that they had just imagined the shadowy figures. But those who knew what today was knew that they were foreign shinobi.

As the first shinobi team arrived at the meeting place for the Chuunin examination at 9:00 they were surprised that there were already 2 teams there, both from the same village. As the by 9:45 all but the hidden leaf teams had arrived. At exactly 9:55 the 4 hidden leaf teams arrived. As Naruto sat, disguised, with the others, he observed the teams. All four seemed to be rookie teams. Hinata stood, behind Hanabi and Konohamaru, but he had never seen the other kid before. Then there was Kiba. He stood behind who looked like three average genin. No distinguishing features to describe them as part of a clan. Also there, were Sasuke and Sakura. Their teams looked slightly different. Sasuke's team seemed to be covered in what looked like fire retardant material. 'Makes sense, most of his techniques are fire types.' Then there was Sakura's team. They looked like they had enough medicinal equipment to keep a small army healthy for a few months. Just as he had suspected, Sasuke was now a fire breathing snake, and Sakura was the living embodiment of healing.

"We made it." Commented Konohamaru.

"No thanks to you." Hanabi commented.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You were the one to wake up late." She remarked.

"Sister, you will be silent. Is that clear?" Hinata said her voice filled with malice and hate.

Turning suddenly pale Hanabi replied in a quivering voice, "Y-yes, Hinata-san."

Sasuke began to scan the crowd. He saw nothing extraordinary. "Hay, look at that one." Kiba commented, while pointing at the disguised Naruto, "He's looking right at us." As everyone turned he just continued to stare. Looking into his eyes, Sasuke felt like he had been on the receiving end of that staring once before. 'But where have I seen those eyes before?' He questioned himself. "What are you looking at?" The unknown kid shouted at Naruto. Konohamaru and yelled, "Tomo, what the hell are you doing?" Then he turned and looked at Naruto "I'm terribly sorry sir, my team mate is a bit brash." He said while bowing in apology.

'Strange, I remember a time when you were just like him.' Naruto though. Just as he was about to speak there was a shout from behind the large group of shinobi. Naruto turned, instantly recognized Shikamaru, 'Well he's still raising fast as ever.' He thought. "The first portion of the Chuunin examination will be a written test. Now you will draw numbers and sit in that seats number." As Shikamaru began to explain the test Naruto began to have a sense of déjà vu. It was the exact same as when Ibiki tested them during his first chuunin examination. 'And still lazy as ever too.' Naruto thought. As the test began Naruto knew exactly what to do.

Hinata and the other instructors took up positions around the room. As the test began, the instructors began to pick out the weak shinobi that were terrible cheaters.

Naruto, however, was sitting no more than 20 feet away from Hinata. He could sense that she had already begun to draw on the power of his fang. After answering the questions, he called out to his fang, and the chakra in Hinata. He could feel her begin to crave more of it. 'Just like I planed, my chakra acts like a drug. One hit, and it will leave you craving more.' He could feel Hinata begin to pull out minimal amounts of chakra, but no where near the amounts he needed to alter her mind. 'Damn, she is resisting. Oh, well, I expected as much from her. She is too strong to just back down and accept it. But eventually, she will accept her place.'

As the test progressed team after team was dismissed until there were only 42 out of the original 75 teams left. At this time Shikamaru announced the 10th question. At this point 12 more teams decided to leave. 'Idiotic fools.' Naruto thought. It was then that Shikamaru reveled the 10th question and its purpose. Any one that was there 4 years ago already knew what was going on. But for the rookies, it was a shock. Once Shikamaru was finished with his speech, there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared at the front of the room.

End test one Beginning team numbers 

Leaf – 4, mist – 10, sand – 12, cloud – 10, stone – 10, rain – 12, snow – 15, grass – 2

Post test 1 numbers 

Leaf – 4, mist – 4, sand – 4, cloud – 4, stone – 3, rain – 5, snow – 4, grass – 2

Begin test two 

As Kakashi stood at the front of the room he began to speak. "Hello. For those of you who don't know me, I am Kakashi. I will be the examiner for the 2nd test of the Chuunin examination. If you will follow me, we will proceed to where the next test will be held. The next test will be a team competition. Two teams will be pitted against each other. Both teams will fight until the entire opposing team is defeated." Kakashi explained on the way to the test area. The test area was an open field. It was flat, and wide open. "Now, now two names will be randomly selected and I will call them out. If your name or the name of someone on your team is called, then proceed out onto the field."

"Ok and the first names are… Kopi of the hidden grass and Miyoko of the hidden cloud."

'Oh well, I was hoping to go last.' Thought Naruto. Both teams walked out into the middle of the clearing. The grass team consisted of Kopi, the disguised Naruto, and Kono. The cloud team consisted of Miyoko, and to boys.

"Ready?"

Both teams nodded.

"Begin!" Kakashi shouted.

As the cloud Nins sped off circling each of them, none of the grass Nins moved even an inch. Suddenly all three of the cloud Nins stopped. They began to look around and punch and block attacks that never came. Within less then a minuet, one of the cloud Nins was unconscious on the ground, another was screaming in pain and grasping his neck. And Miyoko was lying on the ground looking as if she had been lit on fire and then put out. Within another minuet all three were unconscious and on the ground. None of the grass Nins had even moved an inch since the match began. Realizing that the cloud Nins were not moving, Kakashi called the winners. "Hidden grass team, winners."

The medic Nins rushed out onto the field. Within moments, they realized that what ever had affected them was incredibly powerful. The girl was exhibiting classic signs of trauma that was commonly associated with someone being burned. The other two seemed to be ok, it looked as if something had caused them to expend their entire chakra supply within the few minuets that the match had taken place in. The three grass Nins walked off the field, seemingly unconcerned with their opponents. A few minuets later, the cloud Nins had been cleared off the field and the test began again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hyuuga Hanabi of hidden leaf, Tanamoto Yukio of the hidden snow, will these two and their teams please come forward."

Stepping out into the middle of the field, Hanabi, Konohamaru, and Tomo stood across from the hidden snow team.

It was Hanabi who spoke, "Yukio, it means snow boy, correct?"

"So you what my name means, it gives you no advantage." Yukio commented.

"Begin!"

With that, Hanabi activated her Byakugan and took up the stance of the gentle fist, Konohamaru and Tomo took a few steps back, waiting for signals from Hanabi. The two snow Nins charged forward, as they did this however, Yukio began a series of hand seals. Hanabi's attention was drawn by the two other snow Nins as they each pulled a katana from beneath their cloaks, reacting with lightning quick reflexes, Hanabi threw two kunai at each nin, then jumped back. Tomo was the one to move forward, out of nowhere, he pulled two katana and blocked the blow from each snow Nin's blade.

Redirecting her attention back to Yukio, she caught the last hand seal before he whispered, just barely loud enough to hear, "Ninpo: Hanarete shiori no mugan (Ninja type: White out of Infinity)."

She could instantly feel the temperature in the air drop, her breath becoming a cloud that billowed upward every time she exhaled. That was when she saw it, snow flakes began to fall from the sky. They came faster and faster, until normal vision was all but useless, the cold began to numb her skin, the blowing winds deafening her. If she had been a normal shinobi, she might have been in trouble, however, she as not a normal shinobi, she was a Hyuuga. Pulling out the full ability of her Byakugan her vision began to expand, cutting through the snow, revealing everything within 30 meters to her. She spotted the two snow shinobi coming toward her, using the snow storm as cover. Moving as fast as the drifting snow would allow, she made her way as close to Yukio as she could, she was less than ten feet from him when she was forced to act.

"Kaiten!" 15 feet around Hanabi was caught in the whirl wind forces of the heavenly spin, causing both of the katana wielding Nins to be thrown a good 20 feet into the trees surrounding the small training area. Yukio was thrown back 15 feet and his technique was dispelled almost instantly. Within moments, the snow surrounding them began to clear. Yukio picked himself up off of the ground, feeling foolish for underestimating his enemy. However, none of them had any time to regret their plan of attack, as six sebon throwing needles zipped forward, and pierced their necks. Each one fell over unconscious. It was Tomo that was grinning from his vantage point to the Nins side. "Well, that was anticlimactic." Turning to Kakashi, Hanabi sighed.

She could sense it. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she could sense it. It was a feeling she had never felt before, and she didn't want to feel it anymore. It was almost like something was missing. Looking out of the window in the Jounin rest area, Hinata sighed. It was almost a warning that something was about to happen. When two Jounin entered the room, she turned toward them, however, when she tried to turn away, she found that she could not. Her body began to move on it's own, moving toward the two. As she got closer, she was able to identify them as Kakashi and Shizune. Both waved at her as she approached. In her mind she screamed at them to run, she knew what was about to happen, and she couldn't stop it. When she was within arms reach of Shizune, she felt her newly grown claws slide out into place, and then, her arm lashed out, striking with enough strength to nearly sever Shizune's head. Within seconds, Kakashi was in the same condition. She could feel their blood running over her hands, she knew that they were dead, and there was nothing she could do about it. As more Jounin came running, she began to attack, slash with her claws, and every time she could, she bit those she could. Asuma, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Shino. She was killing them all, and she wanted it to stop so much. As she passed by a mirror, she caught her reflection, and was surprised, to see not her, but Naruto. Not the Naruto she had seen imprisoned, but Naruto as a child. She screamed.

Hinata awoke with a start. Looking around, she realized that she was in her room. Rising, she quickly wrapped herself in a robe, opening the door out onto garden porch. As she stepped out, she slid the door shut behind her. Walking across the patio, she stepped down into the garden. Walking into what was commonly referred to as the inner sanctum, a place in the garden surrounded by a maze of carefully cut shrubs. Inside, there was a small pond inhabited by fish, a small area filled with well kept flowers, and a cherry tree. Walking toward the tree, she sat at its base. Looking down into the water of the pond, she picked up a small stone, then, tossed it into the pond. The fish scattered, and the surface of the crystal clear water was disrupted by ripples. As the ripples moved across the surface of the small pond, she was surprised to see a face staring at her, the face of Naruto. With a gasp, she realized that he was actually standing in the garden.

Looking up, she was surprised to see him standing next to a fox. As the wind shifted, her nose was flooded by the smell of the forest and pure strength and power, along with the smell of for and female. The realization hit her like a tone of bricks. The small two tailed fox was female.

Naruto could smell the anger flood Hinata's scent as the wind shifted back to its original course. 'So, she's angry. Time to test how far she's come during the past days, if she is this angry, everything might just be going ahead of schedule.' "Hello Hinata."

Doing her best to suppress her anger she answered back. "Naruto-kun it's good to see you."

Turning his back toward her, the small fox jumped onto his shoulder. Then, wrapping its tails around his neck, it began to nuzzle his throat. He could feel the killer intent coming off of Hinata in waves. The fox that he had brought was and eight tail that had been trying for a few months to get his attention now. It had gotten his attention alright. He instantly saw what it could be used for. And now, he was about to see just how strong Hinata was as well.

He wasn't surprised when the fox was ripped from his shoulder, and thrown across the small garden. Turning his head, he wasn't surprised to see the two vixens growling at each other from across the small area. The power flowing off of Hinata was quite surprising to him. 'She is at least at the level of a six tails, impressive. She must have been incredibly strong already to have reached this level. However, I had better break this up before the eight tails kills her. Can't have that damn vixen throwing a wrench into my plans now can I.'

"Now, now, vixens, there is no need for fighting. Plus, if you were to fight here, the entire strength of the village would come down upon us. And we can't have that now, can we? Eight tails, return to the rest of the pack in the forest."

The once small fox, now in its 5 tailed form and about as big as a small pony, shrunk back to the small form it had been in. Its voice cut through the night air like a knife.

"But Kyuubi-sama, if you stay here, you risk discovery, then you will have to face the village alone." Both Naruto and Hinata could hear the concern in the vixen's voice.

"It matters not, even if they did fight me, they cannot kill me. I fought the greatest Nins of this village nearly two decades ago, and now, they have all begun to decline with age. The third and fourth are gone. Orochimaru is dead, Jiraiya is beginning to decline, and Tsunade has already declined in battle skills. The more powerful Jounin are not enough to kill me, plus, if they try to attack me, first they will evacuate all of the women and children into the mountain safe houses. If that happens, then, I will just have to show that I have not waned in strength over the years."

"What will you do Kyuubi-sama?"

"I will just shatter their pretty mountain and bring it down on the insects hiding within. If that happens, they will send most Nins to site to rescue the villagers, and then I will escape."

"Then I will leave Kyuubi-sama." With that the small kitsune disappeared into the cold night. Hinata was in shock. "Naruto-kun, you wouldn't really do that, would you?"

"What? kill the villagers? No, I would not. But she wouldn't leave unless it told her something." It was true. He did not hate humans, he hated shinobi. The villagers had hated him, but the shinobi had been the ones to perpetuate the hatred toward him. He had deserved a chance. At the time he had had no control over himself, and then he had been given a second chance. He was not Naruto, nor was he the demon half of the fourth. He was both, and he was neither. If he was considered the Kyuubi, then he at least deserved a second chance, if seen as Naruto, he deserved a first chance, and if neither, he deserved a chance as well. If the shinobi had abandoned their hatred, and had just tried to get to know him, the villagers would have followed their example.

Suddenly Hinata walked toward him, taking him by his hand, she lead him back through the maze, and toward her home. She continued to pull him across the porch, slid open the door, and pulled him inside. Sliding the door shut behind them, she walked toward the east wall, then, she slid open the compartment that she stored important items in. Reaching in, she removed the scroll that the fourth had left behind. Sliding the compartment close again, she walked back to Naruto, and handed the scroll to him.

Naruto looked at the scroll, recognizing the seal of the fourth, he opened it. When he read the scroll, he was surprised that Hinata had given it to him. "So my father left a scroll knowing that this just might happen. However, I am sorry to disappoint you Hinata, but I have already entered the otona stage, and have been there for some time. However, I think that it will comfort you to know that it was my memories of you that brought me out of the insanity that I had fallen into."

Pulling out the fang, Hinata lifted it for him to see. "This was meant to change me wasn't it?"

"Yes. I am not ashamed to admit what I have done."

"Naruto-kun, you didn't have to deceive me, I would have willingly submitted to being changed. I would do whatever was needed to make you happy. I would do anything to make you happy."

"I must admit, I did not expect that. With that said, would you please go get these items from the Hyuuga vaults?" Hand her a scroll, she opened it. Writing brushes, ink, various medicinal herbs, and other assorted items. Looking at him, she was surprised at what she was asking.

He answered her silent question, "I planned for every scenario. I knew that you might find out before you had absorbed enough youki to clear your passions from mind. If that had happened, I was prepared to force you to absorb the needed amount. If that had happened, we would have only had a short time to transform you before the entire village was pounding on the door. These things are needed for a ritual that is able to transform a human into a youkai, it is much faster, and it is, however, quite draining. But I cannot always be there to protect you, and the eight tails is already quite jealous of you already. You are already the equivalent of a six tails, but even if you were to draw out the maximum amount of youki out of my fang, it would only get you so far so fast. The only way to ensure your safety is to…"

He was surprised to hear her cut him off, "I will gather the supplies and return. Please, don't leave until I return." With that she disappeared. And so he waited, hours went by, and soon dawn was upon the village. Over the hours, Naruto had begun to drift off, but he was awoken by a sudden knock at the door. He immediately shifted his form, making him look like one of the Hyuuga guards he had see sneak in. Walking over to the door, he slid it open and was greeted by the face of one Inuzuka Kiba.

"Who the fuck, are you buddy, and what the fuck are you doing in Hinata's room?"

Naruto could feel the anger rolling off of the Nin that stood in front of him.

"I am Hyuuga Ryoukan, and I am awaiting Hinata-sama's return." He was rudely shoved aside as Kiba spoke, "Well then, I will wait with you."

Picking up one of his scrolls off of the ground, Naruto used one of Hinata's writing brushes to scribe a quick note for her, than left it sitting in front of the front entrance. Another half hour passed before the door suddenly slid open, Hinata, carrying all of needed supplies, came running in. Upon seeing Kiba and another Hyuuga, she was surprised, and then the lack of Naruto in the room, she began to feel depressed. Setting the supplies down, she confronted the Hyuuga first. "What are you doing here?"

"Hinata-sama, you summoned me and asked me to wait here quite some time ago." Standing, he turned his back to Kiba, and then released the illusion around his eyes. As he eyes became blue with fox like slits for pupils, recognition dawned in her eyes.

"I apologize. I had forgotten that you were here. Now, Kiba, what are you doing here?" Hinata could feel the hair on the back of her neck begin to stand on end. Ever since she had begun to transform, she had had this reaction to his presence. I was almost like she was just waiting for him to strike at her. Most likely it was instinct. However, if Kiba was having a similar reaction, than he would be on edge just waiting for a moment to strike her.

"I came to ask you if you would accept my proposal."

'Proposal, what the hell is he talking about?' Naruto thought.

"Kiba, you are a close friend." With this his face began to brighten. "However, there will never be anything between us." Then it came crashing down with his hopes. Suddenly anger crossed his face. "Why the fuck not!"

"Because I love him Kiba, not you."

"But he is a fucking traitor!" It was then that Naruto decided to cut in.

"Hinata-sama, we must hurry, the ritual is very delicate. And it is quite complex."

Kiba suddenly became confused and decided to voice his confusion. "What ritual?"

Hinata was quick to recover, cutting Naruto off before he could answer. "We are going to attempt a ritual that I hope will allow us to remove the Hyuuga cursed seal."

Kiba's face showed his shock at the statement. And Hinata was shocked at his next question. "Why?" Hinata's shock clearly registered her shock at the statement, and Naruto was so shocked that he almost dropped the illusion on his form. Hinata was quick to respond. "Why shouldn't we. The seal is cruel, and it separates the family. No matter how much the family tries to bridge the gap, the seal is a void that cannot be bridged."

"That's true. However, it keeps the ranks in line. Plus, look at what happened to the Uchiha clan. Without the cursed seal, they were massacred from within."

"Yes, by a head family member. Now, Kiba, there is one thing that I need from you. Years ago the Hyuuga gave something to the Inuzuka to guard and keep safe. I need the armor and weapons made from the body of the Kyuubi."

"If you accept my proposal, I'll give you anything."

"NO! I will not accept your proposal! Now! You will return what I have asked for, or I will retrieve the items by force!"

"Fine, the items will be returned before sunset." And with that, Kiba stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. As soon as she could no longer sense Kiba, Hinata released a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. Moments later she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, and she leaned back into Naruto. She knew it was him, his scent was his alone, it radiated the strength that he held, and made him seem almost wild. As his scent radiated, it wrapped around her like a living aura, driving the smell of dog out of her nose. Within two minuets, she was perfectly calm again. With that, he released her. Hinata whimpered as his arms were removed from her waist. She didn't want him to release her. She wanted to rest in his arms forever and never leave them.

Naruto broke the silence. With the question that was on his mind. "Why do you want those weapons and the armor?"

"I don't want it. I want to make sure that it is destroyed. That way no one can tap into your power and use it against you."

"Did you get everything?"

Her answer surprised him, the words shocking him to his core. "Yes koi." The look on her face as she looked at him was one of pure love and devotion. It was something that he had never seen before, and it made him feel complete. For the first time in a long time, he truly felt complete. "Well then, let's get this ritual started."

Taking the supplies from her, he began what needed to be done. First, he took the writing brushes, and the inks. Opening the small containers, he was very pleased. The ink was top quality, as was to be expected of the Hyuuga. There were ten containers in all, two containing black ink, four containing red, two containing blue, and two containing green. Taking a brush, he dipped it into the black ink and began to inscribe the symbols needed. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Hinata spoke up asking one of the many questions on her mind. "Why do you need the different inks?" Naruto did not look up, not out of disrespect, but out of fear of making a mistake and possibly hurting Hinata with the wrong symbols. "Each ink represents something that is needed for this to be completed. Have you ever wondered why shinobi have multiple ink colors, but almost always write in black?"

"Yes I have noticed that."

"The reason for that is because black ink has a connection with the shadows, the birth place of the shinobi arts. Long ago, before a huge disaster, the shinobi had no honor. They moved in the shadows, fought from the shadows, and killed from the shadows. There were some honorable shinobi, but most had no honor to speak of. Than, something happened, no one knows what. Some believe that their god or gods struck humanity down. From what I have found, humanity had created machines that were polluting the world, killing everything in it. After this catastrophe humanity went back to its roots, but still kept some of the technology that we had made. The red ink has a connection with pure power. Because of this, red ink channels power quite well and so it is incredibly important in this ritual. The blue represents the spirit. It will act as a sort of filter, helping to keep me youki at a manageable level, and shield your spirit from being damaged. Without it, your soul would be consumed by the massive amounts of youki and you would become nothing more than a mindless beast. And the green represents nature, which is always a key in permanently transforming anything. Without nature's approval, your body would begin to disintegrate the instant you were changed."

About an hour later, Naruto was not even a tenth of the way complete. Realizing that this would take longer than he had expected, he realized that Hinata would have to attend to her regular duties while he completed the sea

About an hour later, Naruto was not even a tenth of the way complete. Realizing that this would take longer than he had expected, he realized that Hinata would have to attend to her regular duties while he completed the seal. "Hinata, you will need to attend to your regular duties for the day."

"But…" Naruto cut her off before she could protest.

"I don't like it any more than you do. But it will most likely take me the entire day to complete this, and if you were to suddenly disappear, they might send people to investigate. If that happens, then all that has happened up until now is for not."

She knew that if found, he wouldn't fight here, innocent people would be hurt, and because of that, he would be captured, and most likely killed. She couldn't live with that.

"Ok. I will." As she rose from her seat, Naruto stopped momentarily to toss her something. Catching the small pouch, she opened it, only to find a small orb.

"What is this?"

"I have been preparing that for quite some time. If you eat it, it will allow you to change into what you will become, but only for a short time. Its effects will last two days, three at the most. You can use it if you want to." With that, he returned to his scribing. Taking the orb from the pouch, she looked at it for a moment and than swallowed it. Walking into the small side room that contained her cloths, she could already begin to feel it taking affect.

Walking into her dressing room, she began to slip on her regular clothing. Black from fitting pants, and shirt, than she began to wrap both of her upper arms, including her fingers, than a black jacket, followed her Jounin vest and a face mask that extended to just below her mouth. (If you would like a copy of the picture with her outfit, email me at Walking out of the room, she saw him hard at work. Walking behind him, she leaned down and whispered into his ear. "I'm leaving now."

She could hear him draw in a ragged breath and feel him shake beneath her. "I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that, she was gone. Pausing in his work, he began to laugh, 'Damn, this was too easy. She didn't even know that I was affecting her mind while she was absorbing my chakra. But, then again, that is a very good thing. If it were not for that, it might have been years before she would want to leave. I just hope that smelly dog like moron doesn't come back anytime soon.'

As quickly as she could, Hinata made her way to the central administrative building. As usual, in one month the chuunin examination tournament would begin. Both her team and Kiba's had made it to the finals, which had been expanded since Orochimaru attacked hidden leaf years ago. The tournament would take place over a week long period. This year, there would be 45 competitors. Six from hidden leaf, six from hidden mist, another six from hidden san, three from hidden cloud, nine from hidden rain, six from hidden stone, six from hidden grass, and three from hidden snow. The first day would pit the first ten shinobi against each other. It would go like that until the fifth day, when the last five would be thrown into the mix, each having to battle someone from the fist day of competition. On the sixth day, the twenty finalists would each go through one battle. Than on the final day the ten finalists would fight against one another in the regular tournament that was supposed to take place.

However, during this time, the instructors were to train their students for the upcoming matches. Knowing her team, Hanabi would seek out Neji, Konohamaru Asuma, and Tomo would seek out his sister Tenten. If this was the case, than she would be free to complete a mission today. Hopefully she could clear out her private bank account before the days end so she and Naruto could have some money for the journey ahead of them. However, it seemed that fate was against her that day, as her students intercepted her before she could reach her destination.

"What do you three want?" She asked, genuinely curious.

It was Hanabi who answered with, "We were wondering if you could train us."

"Well, I can't teach any of you anything." At the looks on her face she felt something in her twitch, "But I could arrange a sparing match between you and another team." And with that, all three faces before her lit up. She couldn't help it. Even though she hated all of them, she still cared. After all, they were warriors trying to become strong enough to do what needed to be done. She could respect them for that. Turning on her heal, she was followed closely as she walked to the only place she knew for certain that there would be a team leader that would want a sparing match.

* * *

AN: I regret to say this to everyone who is reading this fic, but, I am facing an ugly problem down at the moment. While I feel a connection to this fic, and plan on writing more for it, this was one of my first attempts at writing and is not as good as some of my more current works. Because of this, I will continue this fic, but my latest fic will take the front seat and this will be moved to a back burner to simmer for a while. I will still be writing for it, so dont panic or anything, and if I get enough of out cry for me to make this fic my first priority than I will move this fic back the the front again. well until next time  
Oh, yeah, almost forgot, the name of my new fic is called "Faith in the Future", though I don't like the name, so I might change it.  



End file.
